Tonight, Tomorrow, and the Day After
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: After six months of 'all in' Deeks is ready for the next step.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi. This is my first fic for NCIS LA and I'm feeling a little bit intimidated because there are so many great authors for this fandom that capture Kensi and Deeks and the team so perfectly and I hesitate to step into their shadows. This idea has been on my mind and heart for months and I've finally gotten it all out. I wanted sweet fluffy Densi but this got a little heavier in parts than I originally anticipated. I hope I've done them justice and I hope whoever reads enjoys the story as well. Please be gentle, I'm kind of nervous about this one. Thank you for taking the time to check it out. ~Aliyah_

Deeks slid his arms around Kensi's waist, smiling when she leaned back into him without hesitation. The last six months of dating had torn down so many walls that used to keep them apart. He kissed her neck. "When you said all in, how far did you mean it?"

She tipped her head and tried to turn around to face him but Deeks held her in place. "I meant it." Her confusion was easily telegraphed by the furrowed brow he could imagine. "You have to know that by now Deeks. Why are you asking me?"

He took a deep breath. "Did you mean it far enough to marry me?" Kensi froze, her mouth falling open in shock, and Deeks opened his left hand, revealing two small gold circles cradled in his palm. "Just listen, okay? I know this is freaking you out. You're comfortable with what we have, probably hoping that if we never put a label on it nothing would change or have the chance to break. But Kens, I want more." His breath probably tickled her cheek but she didn't move and Deeks couldn't even tell if she'd started breathing again. "Being engaged is a sore subject with your history, I get it, so all I'm suggesting is that we're engaged for the forty-five minutes it'll take for us to drive to City Hall and meet with a judge."

He reluctantly let go of his girlfriend and propped one hip on the counter, holding up the ring she'd wear first if her answer was what he hoped. It was simple and understated, the symbol for infinity creating the top of the band, with a diamond inset where the gold loops crossed each other. Made to fit overtop and clip into place, her wedding band was identical except that the infinity symbol was encrusted with tiny diamonds.

"This is us Kens, when we say our vows. No beginning and no end, and I absolutely promise you - no waking up alone." Granted there would be many days he got up early to go surfing, but he'd always wake her to let her know where he was going and invite her to come along if she so desired. "I wanted them to be subtle so you could wear them at work, but you deserve so much more."

Because Kensi was only staring at him, her expression blank, Deeks' heart beat in overtime and his stomach started doing nervous little flips, but he pressed on, hoping his words were getting through. From small of his back came a brown folder and he opened it to show his signature on both pages. "Hetty's already approved it. I resigned from LAPD. As of Monday I'm officially an agent of NCIS. That's my wedding present for you."

Her eyes widened. "Deeks," she whispered. "No. You love being a cop."

He framed her face with his hands. "Of my own free will, I will never leave you again Kensalina. Not for LAPD business or deep undercover. I love you more than the job." Tears spilled down Kensi's cheeks and Deeks was glad to see a reaction finally. His touch drifted down to settle at her hips and he rested his forehead on hers. "As much as I love seeing you in a dress, I'd like to marry you in jeans and a t-shirt because that's us." He closed his eyes and grasped for courage before meeting her troubled gaze again. "Please say yes."

Kensi's hands hovered at his chest before finding a place on his waist and she made him wait entirely too long before speaking. "I can't." He stilled, his worst fears confirmed. But before he could even think of backing away and trying to get some distance she continued. "I can't answer a question I haven't been asked."

Grinning as though his face would split, Deeks stared into her beautiful mismatched eyes. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

She smiled with tears that could only be happy in her gaze. "Martin Andrew Deeks, I would be honoured."

Deeks whooped and spun her around the kitchen, stopping by the wall to kiss her with a passion that surprised both of them. Kensi wouldn't let him away with only one and time had no meaning as long as they spent ensconced in each other's arms. Then he strode back to the counter, shoved the wedding band in his pocket and crooked his finger at her. "Future Mrs. Deeks, this belongs to you."

Kensi rolled her eyes and sauntered casually towards him. "I'm keeping my last name."

He'd expected nothing less. "I still get to call you that in private."

She smirked. "What makes you think I want to be anywhere private with you?"

"That is kind of the idea behind honeymoons."

"We have to work Monday."

"So it'll be a short honeymoon." He winked. "Which means thirty-six hours and no getting dressed."

"If I decide to put up with you that long," Kensi shot back, the sarcasm losing its sting when her expression conveyed only adoration.

"Come on Princess, you know you love me."

"The nicknames not so much, but yeah, I love you." She held out her left hand and Deeks gently pushed the ring into place. She rubbed the band with her thumb and flexed her fingers, the weight familiar and unfamiliar with heartbreak combating the joy she wanted to feel.

He could see the wheels turning and drew her close, whispering, "Forty-five minutes," in her ear. When she finally relaxed, Deeks swallowed. "Can you do something for me?" Kensi looked up, searching his face, and nodded. "Deeks is still fine for work, but when it's just the two of us could you try to call me Marty?" Close to five years as partners, another half as a couple, and he didn't think she'd ever addressed him by his first name.

"That might sound weird coming from your partner." His face fell and she kissed the corner of his mouth. "But from your wife..." She sucked in her breath as the word hit her. "Oh my gosh."

His fingers laced securely behind her back, hoping to keep her from running away. "Don't freak out on me now babe, please."

"No, I'm not. I just-" Kensi scraped shaking fingers through her hair. "Okay, seriously, we need to leave before I change my mind."

Hurt flashed on his expression. "Would you?"

She thought long and hard about the answer and shook her head. "No. But I just need to get it over with. Because at this moment I'm completely terrified." Kensi gritted her teeth. "I swear Deeks, if you leave my sight today I will throttle you."

One eyebrow rose. "Deeks?"

"We're not married yet," she retorted. "And it's going to take some getting used to. Please, can we go?" Her tone was pleading, which was out of character for his sassy, confident partner.

Deeks brushed his lips over hers. "Breathe." She did and he smiled. "Let's get out of here."

LA traffic on a Saturday kept them engaged for fifty-seven minutes, and less than two hours after he proposed Kensi and Deeks walked back to her car as husband and wife. She headed for the driver's door and he followed her. "Married people share you know."

"You can't drive my car."

"I'll spring for ice cream." She paused, keys in hand, so he upped the ante. "Donuts?" Kensi slowly faced him and Deeks played his trump card. "Twinkies?" He waggled his eyebrows and her lips twitched.

She held the keys out. "Fine. But don't scratch it."

"Yes!" Deeks raised his arms in victory and planted a kiss on her mouth. "Thanks wifey."

She snorted. "I'd say anytime hubby, but you might think I meant it."

Despite how much he wanted to, Deeks didn't dare suggest he get her door. Ms. Independent and Self-Sufficient wouldn't be changing her stripes just because his ring was on her finger. Though he was pretty darn proud of that fact, especially when she kept looking down and touching it like she was trying to make sure this was real. They got in and he looked at her expectantly. "Where to? Your place, mine, hotel? Your wish is my command."

"Don't even start," Kensi warned. "Twinkies first, then my place I think." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "It's about time we did something in my bed besides sleep."

He liked where her thoughts were and started the engine, remembering back to their disastrous almost date at the fancy restaurant before she was sent away and how he finally got up the nerve to tell her when he wanted. Sex was the only thing on his mind as they drove to his apartment, still shocked that Kensi was actually willing to move forward with him. But once inside the hesitation and how tentative they were for just a couple kisses was a splash of cold water for them both. He was still fragile, she afraid of the consequences. So despite what the others assumed because her outfit was the same, they didn't have sex that night. They sat on his couch and tried to talk, solved a few communication issues by making out, and fell asleep in his bed in their clothes, ready to try and make things work between them.

Kensi's fears and insecurities got the better of her when his protective instincts regarding her stopped him from shooting the suspect holding a gun to her head. And though she'd sincerely apologized for hitting him that particular incident caused a bit of a roadblock, not to mention their separation when Hetty sent her away and the lengths he learned he was willing to go if it meant finding her alive.

It was a slow painful process working their way back to each other and a complete role reversal to require Kensi's patience while he pulled away. But they made it, and in the process of her healing and needing someone close and him trying to fight his fears of what could happen they'd spent innumerable nights draped across each other on her couch before finally graduating to cuddling on the bed while they slept. But no less than innocent touching and no kissing while everything was in limbo were her hard and fast rules, which made it challenging to be so close.

The ice rink and Kensi's declaration about being bold was their turning point and though he'd wondered if Mammoth might be where something happened, in the end they shied away from breaching the wall between them. Instead they enjoyed a lot of fresh air, fluffy snow, a fireplace to roast marshmallows in, and the chance to be wrapped up together in the cozy warmth of their cabin. They talked, really talked, openly and honestly for the first time - no backing down or hiding what they felt behind a bunch of metaphors that were starting to make them dizzy from all the circles they'd been spinning around everything that was too scary and vulnerable and real to say out loud.

Since then most of their off-work time was spent in each other's company, with the occasional night off to regain equilibrium and perspective. Deeks sometimes wondered why they'd never taken things further despite the obvious attraction and spark between them, but as he squeezed his wife - his wife's! - hand and smiled, he thought that maybe this was what they'd been waiting for, a sense of permanence and something that couldn't be taken away.

In answer to his unspoken thoughts Kensi rubbed the smooth gold of his wedding band that proclaimed he belonged to her alone and at the next stoplight leaned over and kissed his cheek. When they stopped at a convenience store Deeks bought her two boxes of Twinkies and scrawled 'I love you' in all the blank space before coming back out to drop them in her lap. And Kensi made the rest of the weekend well worth his effort.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday morning Kensi and Deeks strolled into OSP holding hands, a sight so familiar after months of being a couple that no one batted an eye anymore. They'd put bets on how long it would take Callen and Sam to notice their rings and were planning elaborate prizes for the winner, but Hetty stole their thunder when she followed them into the bullpen. "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, I believe congratulations are in order."

Their teammates looked up. "For what?" Sam asked.

Callen caught a sparkle on Kensi's left hand and stared. "You didn't."

"I did," she replied smugly.

"You-you actually agreed to marry Deeks?" he spluttered.

Deeks grinned and slipped an arm around her waist. "Better than that. She already did."

Both their jaws almost hit the floor. "What?"

"We eloped!" Kensi announced with a giggle, clinging to Deeks' arm, joy spilling from her expression.

 _So it took marriage to make her start acting like a girl_ , Sam mused, while G grudgingly offered his well wishes. The way he stared Deeks down though told his partner that the older brother side was winning. And as much as Sam would willingly take apart anyone who hurt Kensi, he felt he owed the detective more than that. Holding out his hand, he shook Deeks' and leveled a serious gaze at the brunette beside him. "He's been through a lot. You'll never find anyone more loyal or someone else who could love you half as good. Don't screw this up or you'll be dealing with me."

Right away Deeks started to open his mouth in her defense while Kensi stared at Sam with a rather shocked expression, but she recovered quickly enough to stop whatever her partner...husband was about to say. "I know," she said quietly. "And I hope we never get to that point. Hold me accountable Sam, you know what I'm like. I don't want to mess this up either."

Sam wrapped the slender woman in a fierce embrace, whispering, "I'm so proud of you," into her hair before stepping back beside G.

Deeks, a bit thrown off by the exchange, looked between the two men and sighed. "Okay, let me have it. I'm sure you're just dying to start lecturing us."

"Won't come from me," Sam responded, crossing his arms. "Michelle and I did the same thing. Less fuss, low key. We were actually able to enjoy the day."

Gazes shifted to Callen who held up his hands, attempting to appear innocent of the charges. "No lecture." He shrugged nonchalantly. "That might be me and Jo too, someday." Though if she wanted an actual wedding ceremony with guests and decorations and ridiculously expensive drinks he certainly wouldn't deny her.

"If you don't allow me to officiate at your wedding Mr. Callen, I shall be most put out," Hetty interrupted, staring down the team leader.

Eyebrows rose as the team exchanged glances. They should've known. "You ordained Hetty?" Sam asked.

"I have a great many hidden talents Mr. Hanna. An ability to perform the rites of marriage is merely one of them." She looked around the group. "Mr. Deeks has resigned from LAPD. Effective immediately Detective Marty Deeks is now a special agent for NCIS."

Sam put a hand to his chest, feigning weakness. "I don't know how many shocks we can take in one day."

"Drama queen," Callen teased, rolling his eyes at his partner.

The other man glared before nodding approvingly at Deeks. "That's great news, really."

Callen stepped forward to shake Deeks' hand. "You know once Hetty decides something it's only a matter of time. Good to meet you Special Agent Deeks."

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty approached his desk and held out her hand. Slowly Deeks set his cop ID and badge in her palm and accepted the new ones that appeared in front of him.

"Wow." He fingered his service weapon a bit nervously and Hetty clasped her hands.

"You may keep the Beretta, it's important to trust your weapon. Welcome to the team Agent Deeks."

She walked away and silence hung heavy in the air until Callen broke it. "So you're really married to Deeks?"

Kensi laughed, leaning into her husband. "Yes. For the rest of our lives."

"Get me a garbage can, quick. All this sweetness is making me sick," Sam complained.

"Better get used to it Big Guy," Deeks grinned, capturing his wife's lips.

Callen took two strides and pulled them apart. "Ground rules - no PDA in the building."

"At least not where you can see us," Deeks amended in a whisper.

"You stay at your respective desks, the seating plan doesn't change."

"I thought this was an open-plan workspace," the blonde man joked, receiving a withering glare in return.

"Yeah, because those long looks across the bullpen are something we want to see," Sam interjected.

"And any signs that this new development is messing with your work will be dealt with by reassigning partners," Callen continued, ignoring Sam.

"Wait a second," Deeks held up one hand, no longer considering this a laughing matter. "That assumption is unfair. Six months we've been making it work, no issues." Or at least, very few. But that was their business.

"Yeah, well, you changed the game," Callen pointed out. "Ask Sam how hard it was to work with Michelle after they got married and remain objective and impartial."

"Difficult but not impossible," Sam offered. They needed at least one person partially on their side.

"We can handle it," Deeks insisted, squeezing Kensi's hand. He was not letting one of their biggest fears come true.

"Okay." Callen backed off for now. "Time will tell."

 **NCIS LA**

For two weeks things went smoothly. LA was relatively crisis free and the times they did have a case didn't require much undercover work. Then one morning Eric's new case whistle cut through the air and they all trooped up to Ops to hear the latest news. A Navy Lieutenant had become the latest victim in a line of young women who had turned up dead over the past several weeks. It wasn't until the fourth death that police began to realize they might be connected and some fancy finger work from the Wonder Twins turned up a link between all of them - a fancy bar downtown that from all appearances was too classy to have a dark side.

Some investigating by the team, including a lot of interviews with friends and family of the deceased women, finally gave them the missing piece of the puzzle - a bartender who had started working at the establishment only fifteen days before the first victim was found raped and strangled. Callen stared at the man's picture on the big screen in Ops. "There's got to be more to this. A guy doesn't just get a new job and start killing women for no reason." He shook his head. "Run him through facial recognition. See what turns up."

Both Eric and Nell joined them in the bullpen a little later to share what they'd found. "You were right," Nell admitted, putting several driver's license photos up on the plasma. "Meet Henry Brandt, Lewis Gallagher, Richard Kane, Brad Mendel, and Charles Pryce."

"Five names, same face," Deeks observed. His appearance changed enough to make each identity slightly different, but in the end it was still the same cold, hard, dark eyes staring back at them.

"He's done this before," Kensi guessed, a chill running up her spine.

"I'm afraid so," Nell confirmed. "In five different states. And no one has caught up to him yet."

"Until now," Callen replied darkly.

"From the evidence we've uncovered, he stalks his victims at the bar for a few days first - gets to know them, helps them feel comfortable confiding in him - then one night he makes his move and they disappear," Eric shared uncomfortably, especially when he removed the licenses to display crime scene pictures. "And I think we know his type."

All the women were tall, willowy brunettes between twenty-five and thirty-five years of age, with long wavy hair and dark chocolate coloured eyes. Hetty appeared at the entrance to their workspace. "I'm afraid, Ms. Blye, that you fit the description to a T. If you'll follow me to wardrobe we'll find something suitable for a night out on the town."

Kensi's stricken gaze darted to her husband, but Deeks was biting his tongue so hard to keep from saying anything that he thought he tasted blood. Right now he couldn't afford to look at her or the husband side of his brain was going to override everything he'd told Callen about them being able to handle things. When he didn't even acknowledge her Kensi's eyes dropped to the floor before she squared her shoulders and trailed after their boss.

Sam and Callen held a silent conference to decide who should talk to the newest team member and Sam sighed, going over to rest a large hand on Deeks' shoulder. "This team is the best Deeks. We've got her back."

"That's my job," he forced out through clenched teeth. "I'm her partner."

"And you'll be off to the side, nursing a beer and being ready for anything she needs," Callen made the split second decision that keeping him in the SUV while either he or Sam went into the bar would be a recipe for disaster. Even before they were dating Deeks got jumpy when his partner wasn't in line of sight.

Deeks let out a breath. "Thanks."

"In fact, I think you should join them and see if Hetty will let you have your Balm clothes back."

He chuckled and even managed a smile at memories of the case where 'Fern' was born. Although 'Princess' and 'Kensalina' had surpassed it for frequency these days, Deeks would always have a soft spot for the first nickname he gave her. "I just might do that."

Off he went and Sam turned to his partner. "This one is going to test them."

Callen stared after the partners. "Trial by fire Sam, sometimes it's the only way to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

When Kensi exited her changing cubicle all dolled up for a night out Deeks had to remind himself to breathe, then he let out a low whistle. "Wow. You look...fantastic."

She actually blushed, still learning to accept and believe compliments of that nature. "Thank you." Her eyes ran over his attire, a fond smile lighting them when she recognized the outfit. "You're not so bad yourself."

Deeks shook his head. "So many other adjectives to use - dashing, handsome, incredible, amazing - and you settle for 'not bad'?" He clucked his tongue. "I'm disappointed Fern."

"Yeah, because I really need to feed your giant ego a little more."

Leaning close, he whispered in her ear, "My confidence is just another reason why you love me."

"Yeah, I do," she answered in a hushed tone, sighing when the reason for their attire came back to the forefront of her mind. "I guess we better get going."

His hand settled on the small of her back as the team headed out but Hetty's voice stopped them. "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, you'll need to leave those with me." One finger pointed to their wedding rings causing Kensi and Deeks to exchange glances, touching them.

Deeks worked his off, hesitated, and finally handed it over. Kensi was less willing. She wiggled them back and forth on her finger, almost slipped them off and then pushed the set back on. He moved to stand right in front of her, so close she could feel the heat from his body. "Kens?"

She swallowed, blinking up at him with eyes a touch glossy. "I didn't expect it to feel like this," she murmured, lips trembling.

He cupped her cheek. "Like what?"

Kensi looked away. "So wrong. Taking my rings off...Deeks, that promise is forever."

"Hey." He waited until she returned her gaze to him. "I know that, you know that, everyone here knows that. But when we go out there tonight we're not Kensi and Deeks, okay? We're Fern and Tim, and we're only going to meet if you bump into me on your way to the bathroom or try to leave without me. In which case I'll trip over you in my hurry to get out the door first. I'll have my eyes on you the whole night. Tonight we're partners Kens, and I know you love me and committed to me even if I can't see the proof on your finger."

Blowing out a breath, she pressed her hand over his heart for a brief moment, then twisted the interlocked rings off and set them in Hetty's palm. "I want those back," she warned, an edge to her tone.

"And so you shall Mrs. Deeks," Hetty declared firmly, the first time anyone but her husband had addressed her by the title. "I will see that they are kept safe until your return."

"Good." Kensi turned to face the group, embarrassed at her lack of control. "Can we pretend you didn't see that?"

Sam slung his arm around her shoulders. "Don't have to explain it to me Kens, I know how women feel about rings. Michelle nearly took a strip off me the first time I had to leave mine behind. There's something about the message they send to the rest of the world."

Callen waited at the door and stared the junior agent down. "You good Kens?"

She looked briefly back at Deeks and nodded. "I'm fine." Her husband choked on a laugh and she narrowed her gaze at him. "I mean good, I'm good."

"That's good," he grinned. "Because if you were really fine we'd probably have to scrap the whole thing."

Kensi scoffed at the idea. "Can it Detective. We've got a job to do."

And so they did. With Sam and Callen outside for back up that likely wouldn't be needed for a few more nights and himself situated a couple tables behind her and directly to the left Deeks knew his partner was adequately covered. But that didn't make him feel any better when she caught the bartender's attention just by sitting down. And once he started paying more attention to her - offering a drink on the house, finding excuses to touch her, suggesting what nights were the best to come in so she'd receive the best service (and by best he definitely meant personal) - Deeks' discomfort only grew.

They'd always had an uncanny connection, a way of knowing what the other one was feeling and when they were near, and that ability came into play now as Kensi could feel her husband's tension building from several feet away. She waited until the bartender had to take care of another order and said lowly into the comms, "Marty."

It was the first time she'd ever used his first name while at while at work, not counting when she introduced him by his full name and title to witnesses, and Deeks immediately slumped back in his seat. "Yeah, I know," he muttered, taking another pull on his beer.

All in all their first outing lasted a couple hours, then Kensi found an excuse to leave. The bartender said he hoped he'd see her again soon and Kensi turned on her best first date charm to assure him that was a distinct possibility, maybe even tomorrow. She sauntered out the front door, where a gracious stranger named Tim was kind enough to hold the door for her since she was going his way. They didn't dare make contact at all, holding off until both were back at Kensi's car, parked a block away. While waiting for him she crossed her arms tightly and silently griped about being the only female on the team and always having to use the seduction angle.

Then she rubbed her right forearm over and over again, teeth clenched as she remembered the bartender's cold eyes raking over her and the way her skin crawled when his fingers brushed hers. Deeks found her that way moments later and laced the fingers of both her hands with his to stop the movement. "Talk to me Princess."

"He touched me," she growled.

He tightened his grip. "I know."

"He looked at me." And not just looked, but leered.

"Yeah," he ground the words out. "I saw that."

"He-he wanted me," she finished quietly.

"But he's not going to get you," Deeks reassured his wife, gaining control of his own righteous indignation. "Not in any way, shape, or form. We would never let that happen."

"All those women...Marty."

There it was again, his first name spoken in a pleading tone he'd never been able to resist from her. "We're going to get him sweetheart. And we'll make sure he never hurts another woman again. I promise."

Kensi nodded, but it didn't make her feel any better. "I want to shower."

He cupped her face and brought his lips gently to hers. "I could help you with that."

She pushed him away. "Pig."

"Oh come on, I have it on good authority that I am a fabulous back washer. I'll even throw in doing your hair at no extra charge."

"Well...for that..." Kensi trailed off, smirking, but it faded quickly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Always," he responded just as quietly.

 **NCIS LA**

The trend continued for the next three nights and each time Kensi strode determinedly back into the mission and demanded her rings from Hetty before she even changed clothes. Deeks would've been lying if he said her possessiveness towards the symbols didn't make him feel ten feet tall, but the op was coming with a price. When they got home she immediately showered, with or without him, put on the comfiest old pants, shirt, and sweater she owned, and curled up so tightly in his arms and it took him hours to calm her down.

Kensi had rejected even his most subtle advances in bed, unable to handle anything more than being held against him as close as two people could get without making love. And while Deeks understood on an intellectual level why it was happening, the physical side of him that was used to them fulfilling each other on a pretty much daily basis since their wedding night wasn't as accommodating. It made him short with the team and even with his wife, and frustrated at himself for not being able to control it better.

Things came to a head on the fourth night when the bartender announced as Kensi was starting to leave that his shift was over. "It's a beautiful night. Want to join me for a walk around the block? I'll escort you to your car."

Flashing him the most grateful smile she could muster, Kensi took the opening. "That would be nice, thank you. I was just about to head out."

'Head out' was the distress phrase, spurring Sam and Callen into action as they moved into position. Deeks, who had been careful not to be seen with his partner too much over the past few days, left money for a tip and joined a group that were leaving the bar right after Kensi and their suspect. "I'm right here Fern," he murmured. "Even if you can't see me."

The reassurance would've helped but Kensi was suddenly having trouble concentrating and her body felt sluggish. "That's weird," she mumbled, stumbling on perfectly flat ground.

Without missing a beat the bartender slipped his arm around her waist and held her close. "Don't worry Darlin', in a few hours you won't remember a thing. But we're going to have some fun when you wake up."

Kensi was aware enough to know this development meant trouble but helpless to do anything about it. Fear froze her reflexes and she couldn't even struggle when he dumped her gracelessly in the backseat of a non-descript dark coloured car with no plates. Thankfully it didn't get further than that before Sam grabbed him from behind and did his bad cop routine while Callen cuffed the guy and Deeks got Kensi out. He carried her around the corner and found a place for them to sit. "Ambulance is on the way Sunshine. We're gonna get you fixed up in no time." He couldn't be sure she even heard him, but it had to be said. "I'm sorry baby, this shouldn't've happened."

Their scumbag suspect was taken for an unpleasant ride to the boatshed for questioning and a few hours later Deeks found himself sitting at her bedside in the hospital where his partner lay with a newly pumped stomach and a headache that was going to be killer the next morning. She wasn't awake yet and he was glad, because she would be entirely unimpressed to find out they were keeping her overnight just to be on the safe side.

In the middle of the night she stirred, his name on her lips, but she settled completely when he leaned over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep Fern. I love you." He stayed where he was for a long time, breathing her in and trying not to let the worst case scenarios play out over and over in his head about what would've happened if they'd been a few minutes later.

 **NCIS LA**

"I still can't figure out how he got to me," Kensi complained as they entered OSP a day and a half later, the maximum amount of time she was willing to be stuck at home like an invalid despite being waited on hand and foot by her anxious husband.

"We can answer that," Nell announced from the landing, Eric at her side with tablet in hand.

"Your blood tests came back positive for GHB. So Nell and I scoured the security camera footage from the bar." He shook his head. "This guy is smart, and dangerous. He ground the tablet into powder and put it in the bottom of the glass he used for your drink, that's why you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. It dissolved as soon as the liquid hit it."

"And no one ever suspected a thing," she realized, thinking about the other women. "Only they didn't have someone watching their backs."

Deeks linked pinkies with her. "Not exactly a happy ending Kens, but at least the good guys won."

That truth wasn't so comforting and the rest of the day, when she wasn't decimating harmless paper targets at the shooting range or in the armoury cleaning her weapons within an inch of their lives, Kensi was unusually quiet and it worried all of them. She had a hard time shaking off the case and Deeks' quelled his own desires to talk and touch and support her that way and just tried to be what she needed when even Kensi didn't know what that was.

 **NCIS LA**

By the end of the week Kensi was getting back to normal and the fact that they'd both been physically deprived of one another was starting to catch up to both husband and wife. After suffering through hours of the intensely heated looks Kensi and Deeks kept giving each other across the room, G decided something had to be done.

"You know what Sam? You were right. This open plan workspace does have its benefits." Getting up and walking over to stand in front of the newest agent, G pointed at him. "You, over there."

Sam chuckled at the dumbfounded man. "If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut and follow orders for once."

Deeks hurried to do just that, sharing one elated gaze with his wife before getting back to business.

Callen brought his laptop over to the desk beside Sam's. "I believe my partner and I have some catching up to do."

The bald man gave him a suspicious glance. "I am not helping you with your case reports, I told you that already."

"Aw, come on Sam, I thought we were supposed to share."

"Yeah, but you don't play well with others, remember?"

"But I'm learning."

"Not happening," Sam said emphatically, choosing to ignore his partner in favour of work.

Though he probably should've waited until he felt more secure in his new place, Deeks couldn't help a comment. "I thought there wasn't going to be a change of seating arrangements?"

G looked up. "Do you really want to argue that point right now?"

He pursed his lips, then chose the path of least resistance for once. "Not really, no. I'm good. Thanks." But he couldn't hide the delight radiating off of him simply for the ability to share the same space with the woman he loved. And if their chairs slid a bit closer together or Kensi's fingers slid between Deeks' for the reassurance touch always seemed to bring the partners, their senior agents across the bullpen were smart enough not to say anything. After all, there was no point in encouraging them.

That night when they got home following a celebratory drink with the others at a safe, Hetty approved location, Kensi and Deeks took their dog for a walk, indulged in a nice hot shower, and spent a good deal of the next few hours making up for lost time. In the safety of their home and the comfort of their bed with limbs intertwined and heartbeats as the only lullaby they were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Chips on the table, all in. Tonight, tomorrow, and the day after that. Their partnership and their love story would always be Kensi and Deeks' safest place to be.


End file.
